


Like A Drum Baby Don't Stop Beating

by the_badwolf_who_loves



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-The Year That Never Was, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_badwolf_who_loves/pseuds/the_badwolf_who_loves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Year That Never Was, The Master was forced to stay on the TARDIS with the Doctor and his companion, Rose Tyler. After seeing the Doctor and Master enteract with each other, Rose starts seeing something between them, and she feels like its her job to become match maker. Little did she know that once she stepped into their problems, it was hard to get out. Though she may get to be in a position of a life time. How could she possibly give up that? Though, maybe it's not all that bad, seeing as things are about to get complicated. Good, but very complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rose And The Incredulous Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Year That Never Was. Doomsday never happened, so the Doctor and Rose are still together, though they did meet Martha once or twice, since Martha was the one to save them. Currently, it's just the Master, Doctor and Rose traveling, though I might bring in Jack for a chapter.

A low humming from the TARDIS could be heard as Rose Tyler lay in her bed, tense and very wide awake. She couldn't sleep due to one very big and obvious reason. That reason was why the TARDIS wasn't safe for her and the Doctor anymore. (It was beginning to get on her nerves)

The reason was called the Master. Another Time Lord, just like the Doctor, but the Master was arrogant. (Yes, the Doctor was arrogant as well, but his was cute and hilarious, where the Master's arrogance was annoying and deadly)

She sighed, shifting in her bed so that she was facing her bedroom door, frowning before biting her lip. She was close to hating the Master. She couldn't understand how the Doctor could forgive him for what he had done to her, and her mom. Not to mention the other people. The Master had taken over earth for an entire year, and it was now known as the Year That Never was. He captured Rose and the Doctor, along with Jack and Martha, and held them prisoners for an entire year on the Valiant after posing as Harold Saxon, Britain's Prime Minister. 

And to think, she voted for him.

Maybe one day, she could learn to at least forgive him... _He hurt Mum_... Rose reminded herself with a small frown, sighing as she glanced at the door to her room again. He kept the Jones family, and her mum captured on the Valiant, using them as his own personal servants. And if they wouldn't do as he told them, he would torture them.

She also hated the Master for what he did to the Doctor that year. The pain that he had put him through. Rose winced as her mind traveled to the one memory of the Doctor painfully turning old, and she shook her head, trying to think of something happier.

It had been three months since the year that never was took place, and Rose had been trying to avoid the Master the best she could. So the blond would just hang out with the Doctor most of the time while the insane Time Lord was off doing god knows what.

And that was another thing Rose had to worry about. The Master was allowed into the kitchens, which meant he could whip up some kind of alien poison and lace the cupcakes or donuts that are always out on the counters. Rose can fight for herself, don't get her wrong. But she couldn't really sniff out poison, even if her life depended on it (Literally).

With a long and dreadful sigh, she sat up in bed slowly, not quite sure what she should do with herself at the moment, since she couldn't fall asleep. Rose silently got out of bed, her hair messy and sticking up in every direction (thanks to the endless tossing and turning at night).

Straightening out her pajamas, she walked across her pink and fluffy bedroom, and opened her door slowly, sticking her head out, and allowing her eyes to scan the corridors. There were too many nights she would wake up and use the loo, and the Master would be in the hallway when she made it back to her bedroom door, standing next to it with an annoying 'I know something you don't know' smile.

When there was no sign of the annoying Time Lord, however, Rose let out a relieved breath, and stepped into the dark and empty corridor, and began to walk slowly, not wanting to wake the Doctor up... wherever he was at the moment. Maybe he didn't even need sleep. Rose was (obviously) left to wonder about it. 

Rose began to make her way to the closest kitchen, wrapping her arms around herself. If you asked her, she wasn't scared... she was just _concerned_ that the Master was going to jump out at her. That's all.

Finally, the blond had made it to a lit up kitchen, and she entered with a small yawn, looking around the room for any aliens, or trolls, or even ghosts. (Yes _ghost_ , because the Doctor accidentally allowed the TARDIS to eat a horror movie once, and they had to clean the TARDIS for days to get the possessed Emily Rose out)

Rose went straight to the cupboard, thirsty and very over tired. All she wanted was sleep, but apparently, that was too much to ask when there was an insane Time Lord. She quietly filled her glass up with water, but when she turned away from the sink, the Master was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, smirking like an ass.

Rose jumped when she saw him, thus dropping her glass, and letting it shatter on the aluminum tiled floor. The Time Lord raised an eyebrow silently before uncrossing his arms and stepping into the room.

"What's Rosie doing up so late?" He asked, still smirking as he straightened his tie. She scowled, stepping over the shattered glass carefully. 

"Whatcha doing wanderin' the TARDIS?" She asked, turning away from him as she bent down to pick up the glass. She heard him approach her from behind, and for a second, she stopped what she was doing, but when she saw him go by the counter, (instead of attacking her) she relaxed a bit.

"What do you think? I'm looking for a poison to kill you and your Doctor." He answered in a bored tone, making Rose glare at him before looking down at the floor again. She hated him so much sometimes, though like the Doctor said, she had to give him a chance. He's just a person. (Even insane people deserve another chance)

"Well, you're not looking in the righ' place." She stated with a small snort, making the Master raise an eyebrow again. "Why don't you just go and stay in a room at night, so I can get some sleep."

"Up late thinking about _me_? Hm. Do humans always imagine themselves in bed with a handsome, insane Time Lord like me?" The Master asked, breaking out into a smile when he saw Rose's face turn red.

She made a noise, not commenting on it as she stood up and dumped the handful of glass into the bin before turning to the Master with a glare. "Why are you obsessed with me?" She demanded, tired of playing his games. (But she was unknowingly getting dragged into another one)

"Because, you're fun to mess with. Especially when I get the dear Doctor involved with it." He answered, leaning against the counter. "Oh, and the freak. I _love_ killing him. One time, Rosie, on the Valiant, you should have seen him screaming and writhing as I literally began to tear off his skin--" 

"Stop it!" Rose snapped, her face turning pale at the very thought of the Master doing anything so horrific to Jack. Jack was probably the one who had got the worst end of the deal on the Valiant (not counting Martha, because she wasn't on the Valiant) since the Master tortured his each day. It made Rose sick, and she knew that the Master knew that. He was Just messing with her. 

"Did I say something?" He asked innocently, earning another glare from Rose as she walked past him to get another glass from the cupboard.

She didn't answer him, knowing that if she did, they would start fighting, and wherever the Doctor was, she didn't want to disturb him. The Time Lord was stressed over every little thing the Master did, and not to mention he was worried about Rose. She could tell that, because every single time he looked at her, he frowned, then gave a very fake smile. 

Rose was concerned. Having the Master in the TARDIS wasn't helping anyone. She didn't understand why the Doctor didn't just hand him over to the Shadow Proclamation. (Though she supposed that they were the last of their race, so they had to stick together) 

But if they didn't get the Master under control soon, she would become the last of her race.

Rose filled her glass with water, pointedly ignoring the Master as she began to walk across the kitchen, only stopping when she heard his voice. "When you see the Doctor, tell him I mean it." He stated, his tone arrogant as he looked at her, pushing his nose in the air. Rose opened her mouth to say something, but then snapped it shut, not really wanting to get into their fight.

Rose left the kitchen after nodding slowly, and then began to walk to the console room, hoping to find the Doctor there. She had no idea what the Master meant by 'he means it'. (She wasn't sure if she wanted to know either)

When she reached the console room, she let out a small breath of relief, her eyes falling on a thin man in a blue suit, who was stripping wires and listening to a small radio that was propped up on the consoles dashboard. "So Time Lords don't sleep, yeah?" She asked, making the Doctor look up at her and smile softly.

"We can if we want to, but I have some important things I had to wrap up here- Oh!" He cut himself off, suddenly excited. "I just added a spa room for us to relax in. I think it would be nice. Seeing as the Master had been stressed out lately."

" _He's_ been stressed out?" Rose asked, walking over to the Doctor with a incredulous look. " _You're_ the one that's stressed. You've been cleanin' his messes up for how long now!"

The Doctor shrugged. "I guess. But it's worth it."

"How?"

There was a silence, where the Doctor had to think for a moment. Did he even have any reasons. The look on his face was telling Rose he did. It was like he was hiding something from her, and she couldn't tell what it was. 

"He's a good friend, remember? We grew up with each other. I can't just leave him behind." He answered, though his voice was guarded. He was definitely hiding something. 

"Yeah, Right." Rose said, narrowing her eyes as she examined the Doctor for a second. "Oh, the bloke told me to tell you something." She said, remembering about the message as she sat down on the captains chair. The Doctor paused, his gaze finding her.

"What did he want?" The Doctor asked slowly, blinking at Rose.

"He said, 'he means it'."

"Oh." The Doctor's shoulders dropped slightly, and his face fell as he turned away from Rose. She frowned, her eyebrows knitting together as she noticed that look. But what was it again? It wasn't fear. It wasn't sadness...

Rose's eyes widened as she finally figured it out, and she stared at the Doctor's back.

It was rejection.

She shook her head, figuring that the Master rejected the Doctors offer about going somewhere with them. (Or maybe not, because the Master always comes along with them, much to Rose's dislike) 

"What's wrong?" She asked, trying to pry for information so that she could see if what she thought was actually true.

"Nothing." The Doctor said, waving it off suddenly before forcing an adorkable smile, and looking at Rose. "How about we go somewhere. Just you and me?" He asked, making Rose nod.

And as the Time Lord began to ramble about a planet, Rose stared in disbelief. The Doctor _fancied_ the Master. And the Master _hated_ the Doctor. 

Was it too late for Rose to resign? 


	2. How To Play Time Lord Match Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing ever really goes good for Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Doctor Who characters or anything else Doctor Who

It had been exactly three weeks since Rose had figured out that the Doctor had something for the Master. And surprisingly, it didn't really bother her. Sure, she wanted to be with the Doctor forever, but the Master being with him was much more realistic, since humans wither and die anyway.

She loves the Doctor, but maybe he needs the Master more then her. And she wasn't extremely sad about it. (She was just _lost_ )

Rose sighed loudly as she took another sip of her tea, staring at the kitchen wall as she continued to think. The Master had been surprisingly good the past week or two. He actually saved Rose from falling to her death. (If that wasn't improvement, Rose didn't know what was) Though she couldn't understand why the Master did save her life.

Afterwards Rose asked him about it, and all he did was scowl and said something along the lines of 'you're too fun to mess with. I can't let you die without breaking you first.'

But it didn't seem like he was saying everything. He was hiding something, just like the Doctor was. And Rose was going to find out.

Rose shook her head, wondering if the plan that she had been thinking of would even work, seeing as the Master hates the Doctor, and the Doctor doesn't want to push the Master into anything. But that's where Rose comes in. (Rose and her matchmaking skills, that is) She knows deep down inside that the Master should feel something for the other Time Lord. He probably doesn't know how to say it.

But Rose would help with that too, because she knows how to. Almost. (she reads romance novels every day, it shouldn't be too hard) She would help them with the current elephant in the room, then they can go back to their normal traveling and maybe get caught by a few Daleks.

Rose leaned back in her chair with a concentrated expression, trying to think of the most romantic night out. A beach? Probably not. Those were always so cheesy in real life. (but not in the romance novels)

Maybe they could go to a Cinema? Wait. No, the Master hates everything human. Rose groaned, setting down her cup of tea and rubbing her eyes. This was going to be harder then she thought, but that didn't mean she was giving up.

Maybe she could call Jack about relationship problems... or maybe not, considering the Master was involved in the situation. She didn't want to bring up any bad memories, she cared about Jack way too much.

Rose stood up, deciding that she should talk to the Master and Doctor (Separately) and ask what they like to do in their free time. Its the best she could do. She had nothing to work with, so she needed to do it.

Placing her dishes in the sink, she left the kitchen, wondering who to talk to first. Maybe the Master? Save the Doctor for last, seeing as the Master is going to be a challenge.

Though the Master had really changed... kind of. Not really, actually. He became more tolerant. He doesn't do as much damage on anything anymore, and Rose had been finding herself in civil conversations with him a few times. (Which surprised Rose, seeing as he is insane)

She walked down the corridor, automatically making her way to the library, knowing that the Master would be there. He's either in the swimming pool, or reading books, and Rose knew that it's the ladder.

As she entered, she saw the Master in the pool on a pink blow-up pool bed, a coconut drink in his hand, and shades on, even though there was no sunlight in the room. He was wearing red swimming trunks, and sandals, and for a second, Rose thought that he actually seemed like a human. (a human with a _really_ nice body)

"What do you want?" He asked suddenly, making Rose jump, and look at his face _instead_ of his body. His sunglasses were pushed up on his head, and he was looking at Rose with a raised eyebrow. "Came to enjoy my naked body?" He asked, bored, though he cracked a smile when Rose's face turned pink.

"No." She said, crossing her arms as she sat in one of the arm chairs that was next to the pool. "I need to ask ya somethin'." She said, making the Master sigh loudly.

"What could you possibly want from me now?" The Master leaned back and took a deep breath. "If this is about me saving your stupid ape life, I won't do it again."

Rose scowled at him, though she pushed her blond hair behind her hair, and went on, ignoring the Master's comment. "I was wondering what you like to do in your free time--"

"Kill."

"Anything else?" She pried, shaking her head as she stared at the Master. Did he always think about killing someone?

" _Maim_." Apparently that's on his mind too, Rose thought, sighing, and rubbing her forehead tiredly.

After thinking, she looked up and glared at him for a second before leaning back in the chair. "Okay, how about doing something that won't hurt another livin' creature?" The Master glanced at her again with a suspicious expression, and for a second, she wondered if he was reading her mind or something. His eyes were boring right through her, and she shifted uncomfortably. She hated it when he looked at her like that.

"Nothing." He replied after a moment, looking down at his tropical drink before taking a sip, and acting as if he was trying to ignore Rose. Though she wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Nothing?"

"Nope." He pushed his sunglasses onto his face again, and leaned back, obviously trying (and seceding) to relax. Rose, however, let out a small and frustrated breath, glaring at him for a second before standing up, and turning her back on him. He wasn't any help, and Rose just hoped that the Doctor would giver her at lease some information. "An island." The Master stated finally, his tone blank, though Rose could sense something else. "I like to relax on an island. Are you happy? Rassilon, I thought you were smarter then most humans."

Rose smiled, uncrossing her arms and leaving the room happily, despite the Master's insult. _One down, another to go_ , she thought, her smile growing. Maybe this could work, seeing as the Doctor and the Master were friends before all this fighting and stuff happened... maybe, just maybe, they could push all of that beside them, and notice the emotions that they've been hiding from each other for centuries.

She walked into the console room where the Doctor was fixing something (probably something that didn't even need fixing) on the Console, looking at it intensely before glancing up and seeing Rose, standing there watching him. Why was she always caught watching the Time Lord?

He suddenly smiled, his hair sticking up in all directions as he sat down his sonic screwdriver, then slipped on his trench coat. "Ah! Just in time. I was just getting ready to pop out for a tick to get some gears I need for a part of the console!" He said happily, holding out his hand and wiggling his fingers.

Rose couldn't help but smile as she looked at his hand before grabbing it, interlocking them together. "I need to ask you somethin' first..." She stated, making him look back at her as he began to drag her to the door. "What do you like doing with your free time?"

The Doctor smiled brightly, opening the doors and seeing a dusty market place (which was probably located on some sort of desert planet) was crowded with hundreds of people. (And aliens) "That's simple. This. Going around, searching and learning about new races, and about new foods." As he said this, he stopped by a stand that was selling what looked like banana cakes. They were shaped like bananas, and Rose couldn't help but find it amusing that that was the first thing that caught the Doctor's attention. "Isn't it amazing?" He asked, subconsciously giving Rose's hand a small squeeze. She shut the TARDIS door behind her, before smiling at the Doctor's interest in the banana cakes.

"Anything else? Say, a tropical island?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, and watching as the Doctor turned to her with the small banana cake in his hand.

"They're nice. As long as they don't have murderous sand. Been to one that almost killed me. Or maybe it did..." He trailed off, looking as if he was trying to remember, but eventually gave up as he took a small bite of the banana cake. Suddenly, before Rose had a chance to even know what was happening, the Doctor gagged, spitting out the bite of cake he had just took. "That's _horrific_!" He squeaked, a disgusted look crossing his features.

"Wha'?" She said, looking at the choking Time Lord in front of her, before grabbing a small cup of water that the salesman was holding out for them. She took it from the salesman with a small 'thank you' before handing it to the Doctor, who downed the water in one go, gasping for air when he was done.

"It tasted like pears!" He said, a small pout forming on his bottom lip, making Rose smile, though she tried to hide it to save the Doctor his dignity. (Or at least some of it)

"That's the only reason ya went mental?" She asked, beyond amused as the Doctor looked at her with a small shudder.

"Yes- Rose! Don't laugh." He whined, making the blond human giggle even more. The Doctor crossed his arms and turned away from Rose, where Rose saw him smile slightly. "Now, never mind this. We need to find the gears." He stated, trying to get off of the pear subject. Rose stuck her tongue between her teeth as she smiled, grabbing the Doctor's hand again, and leaning into him happily.

Maybe the plan for that night won't be so bad. She had it all figured out. Tropical island, romantic dinner with banana cakes for dessert. She could do this with her eyes closed... hopefully.

After going through how many stands in the market area, the Doctor and rose returned to the TARDIS with two boxes of gears and random metal pieces. The Time Lord smiled, setting the box that he was carrying on the floor before he went straight to the console. Rose sat down the box near the console before the Doctor's trench coat hit her in the face. She pulled it off, holding it in her arms as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The Doctor was standing there like a ten year old, a fake, innocent look as he stared at Rose. "Hang that up, please?"

Rose sighed, defeated as she threw it over one of the many coral structures of TARDIS as she wondered how the two Time Lords could feign innocence so easily. The Master was the Prime Minister for heavens sake! She sighed, wondering why she cared so much before pushing that aside and looking at the Doctor again. "So, can we go somewhere in a bit?" Rose asked, making the Doctor glance at her.

"Depends if I get these done in time. Which I'm sure I will... where do you want to go?"

"A nice Tropical island." She said after a moment. "Ya know, for relaxing and such?" The Doctor brightened, smiling broadly as he nodded.

"Sounds good. I'll have her landed there in an hour or two." The Doctor went back to fixing the TARDIS' control panel, and Rose couldn't help but smile as she left the room. Everything so far was going perfectly. Maybe she was the best at match making after all.

"What are you so happy about?" A bored tone broke into Rose's thoughts, and she turned to see the Master coming out of a kitchen with a Popsicle. Rose still smiled though, causing the Master to give her a weird look.

"We're going somewhere in a bit. It'll be nice, so wear a suit... and I don't mean the same one you wear everyday." She stated, but then paused as she remembered that they were going to be on an _island_ that was surrounded by _water_ which obviously meant _swimming_. That means they could show off their body to each other, without meaning to. "but wear swim trunks under it." She added, smiling once more before making her way down the corridor again.

Tonight was going to be amazing.

*****

Rose was staring at herself in the mirror as she slowly and very carefully placed the red lipstick on her lips, which matched her outfit rather perfectly. (Even though she wasn't part of the date didn't mean she wasn't going to dress up) She was wearing a red dress that went down to her knees, and was strapless. Underneath it she was wearing a bikini. It had been a while since she and the Doctor went to the beach, much less a restaurant.

She paused as she looked at herself in the mirror, checking her mascara and eyeliner before straightening up, and sighing slightly as stared at herself before beginning to put her makeup away, trying to distract herself from the thoughts that had been haunting her for a few days. She was having her doubts now, and she really wasn't sure if she wanted to do it anymore. (She liked the Doctor. _A lot_.)

Though, when Rose really thought about it, the Master was better then she was in more ways then one. When he's still insane and all, the Master will be in the Doctor's life forever, unlike Rose. She was going to grow old, and eventually die. Then what? The Doctor would be alone, and she couldn't let that happen. He deserved so much more.

Though then the dark thoughts came creeping in. What if the Doctor forgets about Rose when he starts dating the Master? What if they stop going places fun, because the Master gets jealous of her for some reason? What if the Doctor leaves her, just like he did to Sarah Jane Smith?

Rose shook her head suddenly, zipping her makeup bag shut before setting it aside, and grabbing the hair curling iron. She was torn. Though getting them together would make her feel satisfied, she would also feel loss, seeing as he wouldn't be _her_ Doctor anymore.

She began to curl her blond, shoulder length hair as she thought, watching herself in the mirror with a slight frown. Rose's inner battle wasn't going too well, and she hated herself for wanting to get cold feet. Rose had been planning this for a few days, she couldn't let it go to waste.

"You're dressed up." The Master was standing in the doorway, and Rose could see him in the mirror, watching her with his hands in his pocket. She noticed that he was in a new suit.

"Yeah... It's gonna be a nice place." She defended slightly, beginning to curl another part of her hair. "It's not like I'm gonna go grunge."

The Master snorted at Rose's comment before stepping into the room, which made Rose raise an eyebrow. Did he have a hidden weapon or something? She still didn't fully trust the Master. (Even if he saved her life) Though she focused on her hair.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked, and Rose looked at him through the mirror, then sighed.

"I'm curling my hair. I would think you would know how a human curls their hair, seeing as you ruled the world for an entire year." She replied cooly, making the Master raise an eyebrow at her tone. Finally, she had a comeback that wasn't lame. (Not very lame, anyway)

"What? Of- of course I know how the stupid apes curl their hair." He said quickly, trying to seem as if he knew, making Rose smirk. She knew that he had no idea. He was just saying that he knew, because he obviously always wants to be better than everyone else. It was adorable sometimes. "That's not what I meant, Rosie."

"Then what exactly are you talking about?" She questioned innocently, making the Master to narrow his eyes at her. Though he just crossed his arms, turned on his heels, and left. And Rose was beyond thankful for it.

She just hoped tonight wouldn't be too bad. The Master was getting suspicious. That's usually not a good sign.

Rose sighed, finishing up her hair before packing her things in a drawer, and leaving the small bathroom she was in. A second later she made her way into the console room, where she instantly felt the tension between the two Time Lords.

For once, the Doctor was quiet, and moving around the console slowly, unlike his usual self who was always bouncing around, even using his foot to drive the TARDIS.

And the Master, he was sitting on the captains chair, his arms crossed as he stared at the console with a nasty scowl. He was basically being his usual self. (Maybe a bit more grumpy)

"So, gonna have fun tonight, yeah?" She asked, walking over to the captains chair, and slipping on her red flats. She never wore those, since they mostly run away from danger all the time on their outings, but she felt as if it was going to turn out good tonight.

As she spoke, the Doctor looked up and saw her, his eyes growing wide as he took in her curled hair and red dress. "Wow. Rose... you look... you look beautiful." He said, causing Rose to break out in a huge smile, and the Master to make a very quiet noise. Though Rose couldn't tell if he was scoffing at her or agreeing with him. (Though she guessed it was the ladder)

"Thanks." She replied, sitting down next to the Master, and he shifted away from her slightly. She pointedly ignored that, and the Doctor begin to bounce around the console, as if the awkward tension wasn't even there anymore.

"Alright. Tropical island restaurant. Reservations for three, and a beautiful sunset afterwards!" He explained happily, pulling a lever down one the console. After the TARDIS was done shaking violently, and Rose almost fell on the floor how many times, the Doctor ran over to the coral structure before slipping on his trench coat happily.

"Why does he get to wear the same suit?" The Master demanded, looking at Rose as they both stood up.

"Because he's the Doctor."

"Yes. And I'm the Master." He stated, making Rose give him a small look.

"Yet you still did what I told you to do." She gave a sickly sweet smile as she walked past the Master, and she could feel him glaring at her back intensely.

The Doctor however, had already opened the door, and he stepped out onto pink and yellow sand, making the Doctor and Rose smile at each other. The Master pushed his way past them, looking around with (obviously forced) disgust. "Where are we?"

"The planet Sabirosa! Founded in the year 7920 by the Great President of the Sottaceto's. Became one of the greatest vacation spots in the universe in 7934. There's a brilliant hotel about a mile up the beach from this restaurant." He explained, before he pointed to a small building, made out of stone and it had little festival lights hanging around some of the wooden posts on the small patio that held tables and chairs for guest who would rather be seated outside then inside.

Rose smiled at the two before beginning to make her way to the door, where a purple man was waiting at the door, a small book in his hand."May I help you?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow as he flipped open the notebook. The Doctor and Master walked beside Rose.

The Master was glaring at basically everything, while the Doctor was smiling broadly. They were complete opposites. How could this ever work out?

"Table for three. It should be under Tyler." She answered, peeking down at the book curiously, causing the man to hold it to his chest protectively.

"Yes, yes. Right here. Miss Tyler, Mr. Smith, Mr. Saxon." He greeted, before entering the small restaurant. Rose let out a small breath, taking in the beautiful colors of red and gold, and how the red wall and wooden matched each other well.

Just like the wooden floors, the tables and chairs were a beautiful shade of mahogany, though the tables had a pale gold table cloth on them, and the curtains for the windows were the same color, though it had white lace designs, unlike the table cloth, that had a red design on it.

Once they were seated at their respected table, Rose smiled at the two, her tongue going between her teeth again as she straightened in her chair. "Whatcha think? It's pretty nice." She said, directing it more towards the Master.

"No." He grumbled, glaring at Rose before looking at the Doctor, his glare growing. That doesn't seem good. "This is boring."

"It won't be boring for too long." The Doctor assured, leaning back in his chair as he grabbed one of the bread sticks from the basket on the table.

"How do you know? Oh, wait, you almost get us killed each time we go out." The Master stated in a snappy tone as he read through the menu. The Doctor look offended.

"Look at this menu!" Rose cut in quickly, pointing to a weird word that she had never seen before. "Sounds good, doesn't it?"

"Rose, that's cat tongue." The Doctor said slowly, opening his own menu and staring at her with a slightly worried expression.

"Not even I would eat that, and that's saying something." The Master intoned, looking at Rose with a raised eyebrow before looking at his menu closely.

"Yeah... I think I'll just go with the lobster then..." Rose said, more then disturbed that they would have such a thing on the menu. Maybe the Master isn't such a monster after all.

"The steak looks rather nice..." The Doctor looked up at Rose before closing his menu.

"I'm having the pickled Unicorn brains." The Master said finally, causing Rose to look disgusted, and the Doctor to gasp.

"You wouldn't dare!" He said, his tone squeaking. "Since when did they start selling that-- that's not right!" The Doctor shook his head, staring down at the menu.

"Looks yummy." He taunted, making the Doctor glower at him. They had obviously been fighting that day. Every time she had entered a room, they would be in it, looking as if they were ready to tear each others heads off. The Doctor was giving him the same look now.

"Koschei, I mean it, this is the most pure creature in the Universe--"

" _What_ did you just call me?" He growled, making Rose freeze as she saw the expression of anger on the Master's face. And the Doctor was almost matching it.

"I called you by your name--"

"My name is _the Master_." The Master stood up so fast that his chair had fell back behind him, and the Doctor slowly stood up, his eyes narrowed. Rose had no idea what was going to happen next, but people were watching, and so she stood up, looking at the two carefully. This couldn't possibly get any worse then it looked. This was supposed to a relaxing night. Them fighting wasn't doing any good to anything.

"Doctor..." Rose began looking at the two closely. The Doctor continued, ignoring Rose.

"And who really calls you that? Nobody. The Master is so pathetic." Before Rose had time to react, the Master punched the Doctor across the face, causing him to stumble. But the Doctor quickly recovered, and lunged across the table and at the Master, causing them both to fall on the ground as Rose watched them, taking a step back, eyes wide.

Though when the two idiot Time Lords hit the ground, they tripped a waiter that was carrying a cake on a tray. And as the waiter tripped, that cake went flying, and before Rose could do anything, it landed right on Rose's face and chest, making her gasp. Slowly, she wiped the icing off of her eyes, only to see the Master and Doctor scramble to their feet, taking a step towards Rose with wide eyes, and the waiter was apologising over and over, a guilty look written across his features.

Though Rose was barely listening. She was embarrassed that this happened in front of people. She was hurt that this was all caused by their stupidity, but most of all, she was angry at the two Time Lords, seeing as they couldn't even behave. The night was a disaster, and worst of all, she failed in her mission for getting the two together so that they could be happy... but apparently, that was too good to be true.

Without a word, Rose stomped out of the restaurant, and back to the TARDIS, knowing the two Time Lords would follow her. She wasn't going to meddle in their lives again. She wasn't going to try to get them to act decent around each other. She wasn't going to talk to them...

 _Well_ , not until they apologise.


	3. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the Doctor and Master be able to get Rose to forgive them? Find out on this episode of Dragon Ball Z! *Cough* I mean, yeah... find out on this chapter... sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has (Terribly written) smut, and some sick thoughts of murder (Thanks to the Master) Doctor Who isn't mine sadly. I don't even own the TARDIS. :(

The Master trailed into the TARDIS after about thirty minutes of watching the Doctor pay off the damage he made to the table, and the cake. Though, he knew that the worst damage they did was to Rose. (No matter how much he hated to admit it) He walked up to the Console, the Doctor shutting the door behind him with a truly guilty look, and a clothe held against his bleeding nose. The Master couldn't help but smirk at the sight of the other bleeding, knowing that he caused the other pain. After really registering the Doctor's guilty expression the Master decided that he had to make him feel worse about himself before the chance expired. "This is all your fault." The Master stated quietly, walking over to the Doctor with a semi predatory grin.

The Doctor scoffed, pulling the cloth away from his nose before turning to the other and crossing his arms over his chest, reminding the Master of a three year old. (With a bloody nose) "How could this possibly _my_ fault. You were the one who baited me--"

"And you were the one who fell for it. Honestly, Doctor." The Master stared at him with slight shake of his head, then took another step closer, his own amber eyes finding the Doctor's brown ones. "You're possibly more of an idiot then you were back then. Not to mention the way you are with your little _harlots_."

The Doctor looked extremely offended, and the Master had to fight to not break out in a broad and smug smile. Messing with the Time Lord was probably the funnest thing to do. "They- they- don't call my companions that!" He squeaked, his face turning slightly red as he broke eye contact with the other, and busied himself with with wiping off any last traces of blood from his face. The Doctor was so awkward when he mentioned anything along the lines of sex or even _kissing_ around him. (The Master knew why that was, but he didn't want to dwell on it)

"What do you do with your little... _toys_ , Doctor?" He questioned, his tone dragging each word as he took another menacing step towards the other. The Doctor tensed and sat the bloodied cloth on the console, not looking at the Master once. "Is there another meaning to 'I'll show you the whole of Time and Space'?"

"Stop." The Doctor squeaked, his face turning a deep shade of red as he pulled himself away from the Master, probably wanting his personal space back. The Master let out a laugh, grabbing onto the console, and watching the Doctor possessively.

"Why so uncomfortable?" He taunted, making the Doctor pause in his actions, and look up at the Master with a soft (and almost sorry) expression. No. That wasn't right. Where was the embarrassed look? Where was the angry look? Where was the look that screamed 'leave me alone'? Instead, the Doctor sighed slightly, and the Master narrowed his eyes.

"Koschei..."

" _Don't_." The Master hissed, his hands clenching around some of the controls on the console. "Call me that again. I fucking dare you."

The Doctor stared at the Master with the same pitiful gaze before sighing, and looking down at the console. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, making the Master scoff. He was still angry that the Doctor would even _try_ to call him that awful and pathetic name. The Doctor had no right, it was the Master's choice. He picked the name 'Master' for a reason.

To be treated like one.

"Whatever." He grumbled, pulling away from the console carelessly, his eyes avoiding the Doctor expertally. He didn't want to look at the other, knowing that he probably had a pout on his lips, and his eyes wide and sad, and his hair...

_Oh Rassilon_ , don't get him started about the Doctor's hair. All messy and something that didn't even look tangible. (There were so many times the Master wanted to just run his hand through his hair hair, and begin to kiss him and lick him and just claim him for himself)

_Wait_. The Master froze and shook his head, letting out a small breath as he rubbed his forehead, ignoring the worried look that the Doctor shot him. Why in gods name was he thinking about _that_? He should've been thinking about how much he hated the Doctor, and the Doctor attempts at getting close, and _fixing_ him. The Master scoffed again.

The Doctor wouldn't be able to fix him. Ever. The Master was a broken toy from Gallifrey. Never to be returned and replaced for a new and shiny Time Lord. For some reason, at the thought of the Doctor throwing him away like that made the Master's hearts ache, but with a growl, he pointedly ignored that.

Instead he focused on more brighter things like if somebody would ever be able to kill another person slowly by cutting out their heart. Just digging a hole through their chest slowly, tearing past the skin and muscles and listening to them scream out painfully... or maybe he could cut the said person open, and then feed them their intestines (after he added it to some kind of soup or something obviously) and watching them suffer as they have to eat themselves...

"Are you even listening to me?" The Doctor cut through his serial killer thoughts, making the Master look up with a bored expression.

"Yeah."

"Liar." The Doctor grumbled, though he waved it off, and continued talking again. (Much to the Master's dislike) "As I was saying, I think we need to go apologise to Rose." He stated, making the Master raise an eyebrow at him. Oh, this was going to be good, and end terribly for the Doctor.He smirked, watching as the Doctor suddenly looked confused.

"Sounds like a _great_ idea." The Master said, his voice (mostly) sarcastic. "You go first."

"What? No, I mean we go _together_." The Doctor stated, crossing his arms before leaning against the console of the TARDIS as he watched the Master, which the Master hated.

"Why together? She's not going to forgive us. Face it. She'll hate you." The Master laughed at the Doctor's slightly hurt look.

"She'll hate you too." The Master sobered and just shrugged, causing the Doctor to let out a grumble, and turn to the console.

"You shouldn't even bother with apologising. She's going to yell at you anyway. Before I told Lucy-" At the mention of the Master's previous wife, the Doctor tensed, causing the Master to narrow his eyes thoughtful, but continue. "-About the whole 'looky I'm a alien, I made her mad, and the bitch wouldn't talk to me for a whole month. I apologised with the 'vote Saxon' smile, but it only made her hate me more. So Doctor, I'd advise you to leave this ape alone, and just go find another one."

The Doctor didn't say anything, his back still towards the Master. Maybe the Master had gone too far, but he honestly didn't care. Without another word, he stalked out of the room. He had better things to do then just mess with a sulking Time Lord. (Especially _this_ Time Lord)

*****

The Doctor wasn't sure what he was going to say. He wasn't sure if this was the correct moment to go with the plan, but he was a man of risk. _Not when the risk was losing Rose, though_. The Doctor thought reluctantly, before knocking on Rose's bedroom door.

He wasn't sure if she was still mad. He was hoping she wasn't. He felt terrible for how he acted at the restaurant, and he couldn't even think about a life without his pink and yellow human around.

Rose was brilliant, and beautiful, and his best friend (And on certain nights she was even more then that) The Doctor couldn't lose her, because she was his everything. And he wasn't being dramatic. He hated himself for being so stupid and ruining the evening, and he was just hoping that Rose could at least talk to him.

"Rose?" He asked through the door, a small frown pulling at his lips as he pressed an ear against the door silently. Somebody was definitely in there, but nobody answered. "Rose, we need to talk..."

"No." Came a muffled reply, and the Doctor pressed his head against the door, sighing.

"Rose, please. I want to apologise." He stated, his hand reaching for the doorknob. But before he even touched it, he heard a click, and figured that Rose locked the door, and the TARDIS deadlocked it as well. The Doctor held back a groan of frustration his hearts breaking slowly as he pulled away from the from the door.

That hadn't gone very well. At all, actually. Now he was stuck here, and he had no idea what to do. Finally, he sighed, sticking his hands in his pocket, his chest aching at the thought of Rose never speaking to him again- or worse, leaving him.

He guessed that he just had to give her some time like the Master had said, and this time he couldn't fast forward by skipping a few weeks ahead. No, he had to wait it out like a man.

Even if it was going to kill him.

The Doctor decided to wander around the TARDIS, not wanting to go back to the console room since he had already spent all day there already. The library would be a great place to get his mind off of things, and books are a wonderful things for the Doctor to use to pass time, and sometimes learn new things. (But he usually saved the learning bit when he travels)

As the Doctor entered the library, he noticed the Master on one of the many overly cushioned chairs, and couldn't help but smile fondly at the relaxed and unguarded look on the Master's face as he read what looked like 'The Wizard Of Oz'. The Doctor was amused at his book choice, and he took a quiet step towards the bookshelf, acting as if he didn't notice the other.

The Master was peaceful, he could tell by the way that the Master was sitting. The other had his guard down, and to be honest, it bothered the Doctor that the other couldn't (Or wouldn't, as he should say) let his guard down around the Doctor.

They were best friends (actually something way more serious then just friends) before the before he left Gallifrey, before the Master became crazy by the drums.

The Drums. The Doctor couldn't understand them. He didn't know what they were because the Master never allowed him to study them. The Doctor wanted to fix him, to make him better... and then maybe they could be friends again, or the Master would take him up on his offer for a date.

Though the Doctor knew that it would be too good to be true for him, since they couldn't even go out for dinner without getting into a fight. It was hopeless, to say the least. The Master hated the Doctor. It was a known fact that was written in every galaxy of the vast and beautiful Universe.

After a second of searching the many bookshelves of the library, the Doctor finally just grabbed a random book, then walked over to the sitting area. After examining the cover of the book, he sighed, and sat on the chair opposite to the Master. "Hello." He greeted quietly, making the Master sigh.

"I'm reading." The Master stated in a hushed tone, keeping his eyes down on his book. "If you want to talk, go talk to your little harlot."

"I can't." The Doctor admitted quietly, watching as the Master looked up at him with a questioning gaze. He really didn't want the Master to be a smug git about how the Doctor can't talk to Rose, because she was still rather pissed off. "Er... _Well_... She won't... She's not talking to me..." He mumbled, sinking down in the chair cushions.

"See what I told you, dear Doctor?" The Master asked, closing his book with a smug expression, and leaning forward. The Doctor could tell that the Master found this amusing, and he hated how unemphatic the other was. "Every ape woman is a bitch. No matter what. Why even bother with them if you don't get something like sex in return?" The Master looked down at the cover of his book before setting it on the coffee table in front of him.

"So you didn't like Lucy then? You just had her for the sex?" The Doctor questioned, raising an eyebrow a he lifted his legs onto the coffee table, then crossed them, his book still in his lap.

The Master shrugged, watching the Doctor as if the Time Lord would pull out a weapon. "Basically." The Master replied slowly. "She was useless other then that." The Doctor wanted to smile at that information, but he held it back, figuring that now was not the time to be relieved that there was nothing emotional with Lucy and The Masters relationship.

The Doctor nodded slowly before looking down at his book and flipping it open, trying to act as if he didn't really want to talk to the Master anymore, even though he wanted to just blab on about different thing, and how cute the Master looked when he was suspicious.

But the Doctor straightened up, and began to read his book, trying to hold himself back. The Master made it clear that he didn't want to be with the Doctor, and that hurt more then anything. But it was what the Master wanted, so he couldn't ever change that.

He wondered if the Master would ever want him back. He wondered if he would ever forgive him for leaving, and destroying their home. The Doctor stared down at the book with a small frown. That was one thing he could never mention to the Master, knowing that he could get (A) punched, or (B) the Master would end up using stinging insults that still haunted the Doctor to this day.

"You're thinking about destroying Gallifrey, aren't you?" The Master asked, making the Doctor's eyes flicker towards him, only to see the Time Lord glaring at him. The Doctor couldn't help but wince, before looking down at the book.

"No." He mumbled, bowing his head so that he didn't have to look at the Master again. He heard the other scoff.

"And you call _me_ the liar." The Master grumbled, and the Doctor sighed, a defeated look crossing over his features before he looked up at the Time Lord sitting in front of him, a glare still covering his face.

"Fine. But you know I couldn't stop it--"

"You could have." The Master corrected in a cold tone, making the Doctor swallow thickly. "You just didn't want to deal with it."

"No, it wasn't like that!" The Doctor stated quickly, shaking his head as he snapped his book shut before throwing it onto the small coffee table next to his foot. He had tried to explain it to the Master so many times, but he never listened, and he always blamed the Doctor for locking Gallifrey up and letting it burn.

"Then what was it Doctor? I can't see anything wrong with letting them fight, letting them destroy the Daleks." He hissed, standing up quickly. "This just goes to show you shouldn't be the one to make decisions. You're pathetic." With those words, the Master grabbed his book, and then left the library, making the Doctor sigh loudly.

He hated making the Master upset, yet he was angry by how the Master didn't understand. But that wasn't his fault that he couldn't understand, it was the Drums. It had to be, because the Master was so different, and it broke his hearts over and over. The Master wasn't his Koschei anymore, and nor was he his Theta.

*****

The Master locked himself away in a kitchen since the small bicker between him and the Doctor, not wanting to think about Gallifrey or about how the Doctor could've stopped them if he tried. But he doubted that the Doctor even lifted a finger other then locking them away so that his home could burn.

The Master grabbed another glass plate from the cabinet, and chucked it at the floor, watching it shatter with a glower. He hated when he felt so murderous and he had no one to take it out on. He hated it when the drums were pounding loudly in his head, stopping him from thinking correctly.

_Dun, dun, dun, dun_

_Kill, kill, kill, kill_

_Break, break, break, break_

The Master grabbed a glass jar, and threw it at the wall, watching it shatter and actually leave a small mark on the paint. He breath heavily, anger coursing through his veins almost painfully as he glare, and grabbed another plate, grinding his teeth.

He hated the Doctor, he hated this ship, he hated the humans, he hated how he couldn't destroy anything. He raised his hand to throw the glass object he was clutching onto, but stopped as Rose Tyler walked into the kitchen, her eyes widening as she saw the shattered pieces of glass.

For some odd reason, his anger began to melt slowly, and he stayed silent until she looked up at him with a questioning gaze, though she didn't say anything. "I was bored... Do you like my collection?" He asked, though Rose didn't reply and decided to just step over the mess.

The Master frowned at her as he watched her walk to the cupboard and grab a glass, silently filling it with water. He saw the look on her face. She looked as if she was still angered by what happened earlier, and the Master couldn't understand why Rose was still holding a grudge over something so stupid.

He also knew what she was planning. (Well, mostly) He knew that whatever she had been planning was obviously meant for the Master and Doctor.Maybe she was trying to get them back together for some reason.

The Master made a face. She had no idea what that would do to them. Anyway, _she_ was in love with the Doctor, wasn't she? She had to be. The Doctor admitted that they had slept together once or twice. (Possibly more)

"What's wrong with you?" He asked suddenly, frowning at the way Rose was ignoring him. Nobody ignored him. _He_ was supposed to be the one to ignore them. It was a known fact that nobody can out ignore the Master. He crossed his arms, watching Rose as he set himself on the task of trying to ignore her.

But after a few seconds of watching her drink her water silently, and act like he wasn't even there, the Master spoke again. "I can see your bra through your shirt." He stated, narrowing his eyes when Rose didn't even move or look down at her shirt. She didn't even notice what he had just said to her.

The Master raised an eyebrow, the anger that had faded earlier coming back in waves, and he grabbed Rose harshly by the arm, and pulling her over by him. Her eyes widen, and she dropped her glass as the Master tugged at her, causing it to shatter on the floor. The Master knew he would catch her attention, he just had to get a bit forceful--

Before the Master even knew what she was doing, she slapped him.

Right across the face.

Rose Tyler slapped the Master. _The Master_. He yanked his arm away, his hand instantly going up to his face with a small wince. The stupid human bitch had just hit him, and he was staring at her with wide eyes, as if he was hurt. (Which for some reason the Master was hurt, though he didn't know why) "What the hell was that for?!" He exclaimed, though it turned into more of a whine, and he swore he saw Rose roll her eyes before looking serious again.

"Don't touch me again." Rose warned, her tone sharp. "I don't want your nor the Doctor by me. You two are idiots!" She yelled, before marching out of the room, leaving the Master behind, standing in the kitchen by himself, surrounded by broken glass.

He couldn't help but feel something... something he felt when the Doctor had left him, or when the Doctor's mad at him. Something the drums had always covered up, never allowing him to feel like a normal person. _Like Koschei..._

The Master whipped around, grabbed another plate, and chucked it at the wall angrily, watching it break. He was breathing heavily again, angered again by his own thought. A thought that wasn't drown out by the drums for once. And that made the Master angry, because he can't push the drums away to properly think.

He wasn't able to think about _anything_ with the drums in his head. He wasn't able to think about what his favorite food was, he couldn't think about a simple film. Hell, he couldn't think about how he wanted the Doctor so badly.

It was true, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. (not that _he_ wanted to deny it. That was the Drums doing it) He wanted the Doctor badly. He wanted him just like Koschei wanted Theta. He hated how the drums fogged up the fact that he and the Doctor were supposed to be together. It wasn't fair, and it angered the Master.

He deserved the Doctor. He wasn't about to let the drums become his Master. He was going to feel again, and he knew exactly how to do it. Without another glace at the dishes, he left the room, stomping down the corridor.

He loved the Doctor. He knew he did, he just couldn't feel it. All he felt was the drums pounding in his skull, and he had no idea what to do about it. He wanted the Doctor. And he'd be damned if he didn't get him.

*****

The Doctor was still in the library, reading the random book that he had picked from the shelf earlier. To his distaste, it was Twilight, and he wanted to get up and get another book, but he was already so comfortable, and he really didn't want to move. (Even if the books was Twilight)

He flipped a page with a small sigh, before looking up as the Master stomped into the room angrily, making the Doctor raise an eyebrow. "Master? What's wrong- oh!" The Doctor was cut off as the Master grabbed his tie, and forcefully pulled him up in a standing position, there bodies pressed against each other. The Doctor wiggled uncomfortably, swallowing hard as he looked at the Master, fear rising in his chest. The Doctor knew that the other would be able to do anything to him. (No, scratch that, anything _sadistic_ )

"Master, what are you--" Again, the Doctor hadn't been able to finish his sentence, since the Master clashed their lips together in a harsh kiss, taking the Doctor completely off guard.

He had no idea what the Master was doing. Why was the Master's tongue in his mouth? Was this some sort of revenge on the Doctor? Because if it was, the Doctor wasn't sure that he was going to hate it. (Because the Master was a great kisser) Though, he knew that the Master was up to something. He just had to figure out what.

The Doctor's eyes widened, and after a minute, he pulled away. (He wasn't sure why he kissed back for so long, but it was probably because the Doctor was too busy thinking, and enjoying the kiss) He was breathing heavily like the Time Lord in front of him, who had a determined and predatory expression.

"Master, what has gotten into you?" The Doctor asked warily, his eyes searching the Masters for any sign of mind control. The Master wouldn't be doing this if he was sane, would he? (Though the Master _was_ insane, so he couldn't really go on that for much longer) There was something definitely wrong.

"Whatever do you mean?" The Master asked innocently, his hand traveling up the Doctor's silk tie. He gulped again, watching the Master's hands carefully.

"I mean, what are you doing this-- Hey!" The Doctor squeaked as he was pushed down on a sofa, and the Master climbed on top of him, causing the Doctor's face to turn red. "M-Master..." He started, making the other raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, dear Doctor?" He asked, looking down at the Doctor finally. The Doctor furrowed his brow, trying to understand what had gotten into the Master. This was all too good to be true. The Doctor wanted this, don't get him wrong. He _really_ wanted it, but it was all just so much to take in, and the Master hadn't really talked to him.

Just a little bit ago, they had been fighting, and now, now the Master was straddling him on a over cushioned sofa, and now grinding against him. Fuck. "Ma - _ah_ \- ster..." He tried again, but the Master decided to grind against him at that same moment, making him groan out the others name.

The Doctor moaned, his breathing becoming heavier, and he could feel his cock twitch underneath his clothing. The Master grinned down at him, an the Doctor could tell the Master felt it as well. The Doctor wanted it so badly. He was completely okay with it. Maybe he was _too_ okay with it. But fuck it, he _needed_ this.

He didn't even notice that the Master already had his suit jacket and shirt off, though his tie was still around his neck. He was about to ask about it, but before he could even say a word, the Master bent down, and began to suck on his neck harshly, making the Doctor moan loudly, tipping his head back so that the Master had more room to suck on his neck.

"Damn." The Doctor murmured, making the Master chuckle against his neck. "M-Master..."

"Shush." The other ordered, before dragging his tongue around the Doctor's neck, sucking lightly at the Doctor's Adam apple, before licking down to his shoulder and biting down on it, causing the Doctor to jump and moan again, letting his head roll back.

The Doctor moaned again, lifting his hands so that he could tangle them in the Master's hair, but before he could, the Master grabbed his wrists, and trapped them over the Doctor's head with a small smirk. "Nu uh. I don't think so." The Master stated, rolling his hips against the Doctor, and he felt his cock twitch again, and he knew that he was going to get hard and look fucking easy in front of the Master.

The Master licked down to the Doctor's nipples, biting them and causing the Doctor to arch his back, his breath hitching as the Master continued to suck and bite, and _fuck_. The Master was so fucking seductive, and he had no idea how he was already hard and sweating, and breathing hard. He moaned again as the Master rolled his hips, then began to tug down the Doctor's trousers and pants in one swift movement, letting his already hard member spring loose.

"Master..." He whined, as the Master shifted, letting go of his wrists, and spread his legs apart, making the Doctor feel so exposed and god he loved it. He could feel the Masters eyes on him, and the Doctor heard a zip, though he wasn't too sure what the Master was doing, since his mind was clouded with lust, and he could barely think clearly. He wanted to be fucked so badly, he wanted to be filled, he wanted to move along with the other. "Master..."

"What?" the Master asked finally, looking down at the Doctor with an expression of lust. "Are you begging me to touch you? Fuck you, perhaps?"

The Master rubbed a finger across the Doctor's swollen lips, and the he let out a moan. The Master smiled down at the other, and then moved, making the Doctor whine again. "Master, Please... Master, please, I... I need you--Ah!" Before the Doctor could even register what was happening, the Master pushed a finger into him, slowly curling it, and stretching the Doctor open.

He could tell that the Master's fingers had lube on them, he just didn't know how the Master got the lube. He could've found it in one of the bathrooms. The Doctor was ripped out of that thought as the Master added two more fingers, making the Doctor clutch the couch cushions, and moan loudly.

It felt uncomfortable, but it also felt so good. Fuck, it felt wonderful. The Master grabbed the Doctor's cock, and began to message it slowly, curling his fingers, and the Doctor squirmed, moaning at how the Master was moving his fingers. He was so good at that, and when he bent his fingers in the right way he hit his prostate-- " _Fuck_." The Doctor gasped, throwing back his head. But all too soon, the Master pulled out his fingers, and the Doctor whined at the loss and the emptiness inside of him. "Master... Please--" The Doctor gasped, cutting himself off as he felt the head of the Master cock probing at his entrance, and the Doctor wiggled down, wanting the Master inside of him. He did't care if he looked pathetic, he wanted the Master inside of him, and fucking him.

He heard the Master chuckle, and before he had a chance to beg or anything else, the Master pushed himself into the Doctor, causing him to arch his back, and let out a small scream, breathing heavily. Fuck, it felt so good, and it had been so long since somebody had done this to him.

Especially the Master.

The Master pulled out of the Doctor, then thrust back in with force, repeating the process over and over again, lifting the Doctor's leg over his shoulder to get a better angle, and the Doctor was basically shaking as the Master grabbed his leaking cock, and began to stroke it with each thrust. It felt so good, and he was so close to coming, but he wanted to hold back because it felt so good. "Faster Master, please, harder..." He gasped, his face flushed and his body sweaty. He gasped and moaned, loving the way the Master was pounding inside of him. "Please...."

The Doctor let out a scream as the Master began to pound into his prostate, and he couldn't help but throw his head back. Though as soon he let his head hit the cushion, the Master grabbed the Doctor's tie, pulling his head back up, and he kissed him harshly, the tie wrapped around his hand as he continued to fuck the Doctor.

All too soon, the Doctor came with a loud groan, his liquids squirting over the Masters suit clad chest. The Doctor became limp, and the Master let go of the Doctor's tie, allowing him fall back onto the couch, breathing heavily. A second later, he pushed into the Doctor, then came inside of him, his hands grabbing the Doctor's hips harshly to steady both of them.

The Doctor didn't even notice the Master shred his solid suit jacket or pulled out of him, and then fall on top of the Doctor, both of them breathing heavily. It was probably ten minutes that they just lay there, motionless. Doing absolutely nothing. "Master..." The Doctor mumbled, hesitantly grabbing the Master's hand. Surprisingly, the Master didn't pull away.

The Master just stayed there for a moment, staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression before he looked at the Doctor. "I proved it." He stated, making the Doctor raise his eyebrow.

"Proved what?" He asked slowly, fear settling in his stomach. What if the Master _did_ do that for revenge.

"I proved something to the drums..." The Master looked relieved, and smug, and the Doctor could barely hide the anger, and he moved away from the Master, shaking his head. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I don't know. What can sex prove to the noise inside your head?" The Doctor snapped suddenly, standing up with his back towards the Master as he slipped on his pants, and began to slip on his brown pin stripped trousers. He was hurt, and he masked that hurt with anger, because he hated it when people used him, especially for something like sex.

As he bent down to get his shirt, the Master grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "I didn't mean it like that." He stated, his tone unusually soft. The Doctor turned and looked at him, a frown tugging at his lips. The entire the time the Master was with him, he had never heard his tone that soft, and he honestly didn't know what to think.

"Then how did you mean it?" He asked, glaring, though he didn't pull his arm away. He would _never_ do that.

"I... I meant..." The Master looked pained, and the Doctor took a second to wonder what he was thinking about. He looked reluctant, and he didn't know why the Master was. "I meant... they were telling me... this is stupid." The Master stood up, his hand still clutching onto the Doctor's wrist. "They told me to hate you. And of course I hate you, but I really..." He gritted his teeth, looking down, and the Doctor could tell that he was embarrassed about something, though he didn't know what he was embarrassed about.

"You really what?" The Doctor pressed curiously, looking at the Master closely. He was still so reluctant, and the Doctor was beginning to get scared. Something was wrong. The Master would have never had sex, or acted so reluctant and... was that fear?

"I like you... a lot..." He mumbled, pulling his hand away and rubbing the back of his neck. The Doctor could tell he was beginning to get angry, since the other turned around as soon as he said it, and clenched his fists.

"Yet you hate me?" He asked playfully, (and also relieved) a small smile beginning to pull at his lips as he figured he knew what the Master meant, and the other would need some sort of cheering up. He was relieved that the Master didn't actually hate him, and it was more of the Drums fault then his. Though the Doctor gave a vow to himself that he was going to fix the Master, no matter what.

The Master turned, small smirk playing on his lips as he nodded ever so slightly. "Yeah. That's it." He stated, straightening his own tie before watching the Doctor. "I'll be in the shower, then we'll apologise to the ape." With those wise words, the Master left the Doctor in library, smiling to himself as he watched him walk out of the room.

Maybe this wasn't too bad after all.

*****

They were standing outside of Rose's door, thinking of the best way to apologise to her. "I think it would be better if we just stabbed her in the hand." The Master mumbled, earning a look from the Doctor.

He shrugged it off, then sighed, wondering why the Doctor was so happy. It was probably the sex that made him like it. Sex usually just made the Master tired, and that's what he was. Tired.

The Master hated the fact that the Drums were telling him to kill, but whenever he looked at the Doctor (and sometimes Rose) they quieted to a point where the Master could think clearly. (That was probably because he loved the Doctor, but he didn't know why it happened when the ape was around)

"Master, please, just try and be civil for once." The Doctor pleaded as he looked at him with a small sigh. The Master nodded, walking closer to the door with a small frown. He needed to take longer with the sex next time, because it was too quick, and that was their first time with each other. (In this regeneration, anyway)

_Oh well, better tie him to a bed later._ The Master thought, suddenly smiling evilly as he looked at the Doctor. Again, he was wearing his dorky specks, and he was staring at the apes bedroom door as if it was about to attack him. The Doctor was thin, and so easily breakable. The Master would have to be a kill joy to not have fun with that body. It was so foxy, and dorky. He just wondered what caused him to finally have _good_ fashion sense.

Finally, the Doctor knocked, bringing the Master back to what was happening. There was no answer (obviously) making the Doctor sigh slightly, and run a hand through his hair, causing it to stick up in odd directions. The Master smirked at him, crossing his arms.

No matter what, the Doctor was damn hot. "Rose? The Master and I are out here, and we just wanted to say sorry." The Doctor said, his face basically pressed against the door, and the Master found it utterly ridiculous. "Because we are..."

There was nothing. Not a sound, and by this time, the Master was getting frustrated, and he walked over to the door, pulled the Doctor away from it, then spoke. "Look, Rosie. Your plan worked, alright?" He growled, turning the knob on the door, though it was still locked. He knew about her stupid little game that she was playing. (And a part of him just wanted to thank her for it) She won, yes. She got them together. She got them to have sex and like each other. The Master was happy about the sex part, at least. "We had sex. Really short sex, but it was good because the Doctor was on bottom. Good job, you'll get a cookie later for your effort--"

Surprisingly, the door opened, and Rose was looking at both of them with a huge smile. "You two had sex? I wasn't thinkin' I would get that far." Rose stated happily, looking at both of the Time Lords. The Doctor's face was red, while the Master just sighed, trying to shrug the whole thing off. "I want to know every detail."

"No." The Master shook his head, then sighed. "But, Rosie. Good job." He said again, crossing his arms with a small huff.

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait. You were trying to get me and the Master together?" The Doctor asked, (Or squeaked would be the right word) looking at Rose, then the Master. "And you knew about it?"

"I had my suspicions. Now I actually know for sure. Look at the stupid smile she has--" Before the Master could finish, Rose grabbed both the Master's and Doctor's shoulders, and pulled them in for a hug, letting out a small laugh. The Master tried to wiggle out of the stupid apes grip, though she was hanging on tightly.

And much to the Master's dislike, the Doctor seemed to be _enjoying_ the stupid hug. "You two are idiots." Rose mumbled, smiling. "My idiot Time Lords."

The Master couldn't help but groan. There was no way in hell he was ever going to be the apes anyone. Finally, Rose let go, and the Master pulled away with a disgusted look. "If you don't mind, I need to go shower. Again." The Master turned around, then left the two by walking away. He would let the two talk to each other (alone) all they want. For now, the Master had to get the Rose germs off of him. (Then maybe go and snap a few necks. bird necks of course)

Though he couldn't help but smile as a warm feeling (for once) settled in his chest, knowing that the Drums wouldn't be able to take him away from the Doctor again.


End file.
